Twenty Years Later
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Niko has been dead for years now. What no one but Michelle knows is that Niko and her had a kid. Now their son has to live the life his father left behind.
1. Prolouge

Chicken!

I don't own GTA. I only own my made-up characters.

**Twenty Years Later**

Summery: Niko has been dead for years now. What no one but Michelle knows is that Niko and her had a kid. Now their son has to life the life his father left behind.

Prologue

**Michelle's POV**

He's dead. He's actually gone. I can't believe I lost him. Niko had died somehow. I don't know how but he did. Romen knows how but he doesn't say. I try to ask him but he refuses to tell. It was hard for him though. And Niko died before I had a chance to tell him I was pregnant with our kid.

The funeral was depressing though. Not many people liked him but came anyway. Probably gloating right now. I moved away not long after that. I couldn't stand being there anymore.

I was five weeks pregnant then. Now, I have a healthy little boy. He looks so much like his father. In fact, if you didn't know any better, you'd think he was actually Niko. And because of that, I named him Niko, after his father.

When he was ten, the only thing he had of me was that he liked to buy new things each day. An obsession that I think will stay in the family on my side. Niko, my son, loved to play pool and bowling. He won each time.

When he was sixteen, he would experiment with his father's old guns. They weren't loaded though. He got his drivers license. And he loved to speed. Which got him into a lot of trouble. I kept him away from Niko's side of the family. I was afraid that they would see my son and go into a depressible state again.

I didn't want that to happen. Now that he's twenty, he's finally going to move out. I was going to miss him.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: How was it? I got off the game just a while ago and thought of this.


	2. Romen Meets Niko

Chicken!

I don't own GTA. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 2

**Niko's POV**

I toss my suitcase on the bed and start stuffing things in it. Including the picture of mom and the dad I have never seen. We currently live in California. Mom says I was named after him because I look identical to him. I even sound like him but without the accent that Mom said he had. Today, I was moving to New York where my dad's cousin lives with his wife. They own a taxi place so I might be able to get some work there. I haven't really talked to them but my sources tell be their location.

I know his name though. His name is Romen. I'm half Russian because of my dad. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, it's just that I wish I had more than just Russian and American blood in me. Anyway, when my packing is done, I shut and lock my suitcase closed and lift it off the bed by the handle. Just as I get to the doorway of my room, mom comes into the hallway and nearly scares me. I'm kind of jumpy. Always have been.

She looks at me with that pleading look. She doesn't want me to go. Especially to New York but I refuse to listen. I want to meet my other half of my family. I want to see what they are like.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks me and follows me to the door. I walk out into the sunlight and to my black F.B.I. Buffalo car that I inherited from my father **(A.N: Lol. Cheat codes!)**. I put my suitcase in the back seats. Then I walk back to mom.

"Yes, mother. I am sure. I really, really want to meet Romen and his wife. I want to meet my father's half." I say and give her a stern look. Mom flinches. She doesn't like when I do that. She said that it makes me look more like father.

She doesn't say anymore but just hugs me. I hug her back before getting back into my car and driving away to the airport. Getting to the airport was easy. I was only like a few miles away. I pull out the phone that I had also inherited from my dad. It had Romen's number on it. I hope he didn't change it.

I hit the name 'Romen' on it and hold it to my ear. It rings two times before a voice picks up.

"Hello?" asks a male voice. And it a Russian accent.

"Is this Romen?" I ask. I didn't need to disguise my voice since it already sounds like dad's. There is a pause.

"Yes this is Ro-Niko?! That can't possibly be Niko! Whoever this is, your joke is NOT funny!" Romen yells. Great, now I have to explain what mom did not.

I clear my throat.

"No, this is not the Niko you are thinking. I am his son whose name is also Niko. I'm getting on a plane in just a few minutes. I need someone to pick me up when I land." I say with a shaky breath. Romen yells on the other side.

"Impossible! Niko had no children!" Shouts Romen. I sigh.

"That's what my mother, Michelle, wanted you to think." I said. The other end grew quiet. Then he answers.

"Call me back. I'll pick you up when you land." He said then he hangs up. I stuff my phone into my pocket. That was easier than expected. That's when I got on the plane and it flew off.

I'm on my way to New York.

-o-

Let me tell you that that plane was not fun to ride. Besides the fact that it was cramped, kids were crying, a kid PUKED on me, then I had to go to the bathroom, which was also cramped, to wash off, then the person in front of me decided to rest and put their chair down onto me and wouldn't move until hours later, I actually was able to get out with the least bit of damage.

Yep. You guessed it. A really, REALLY sore body. And I tell you that, that's not fun either. And it was torture just to drag my suitcase off the plane and out of the station with me. I groaned and let the suitcase fall right at my feet on the sidewalk and I collapse on a bench just centimeters behind me.

It felt really good just lying there on the bench, until my phone rang with the ring tone as 'Spy'. Dad's favorite ring tone. I groan, pull it out of my pocket, press the button and hold it to my ear.

"Hi, Honey." Mom.

"Hi, Mom." I reply with discomfort in my voice.

"I take it you just got there? You see how bad the world is out there." I swear I can hear her smiling from over there.

"Yes mother, I just got here but it's not the world, it's the people on the plane." I said with frustration over the discomfort.

She just giggled in reply. We talked for a while and my body was feeling a little less sore. Then I remembered.

"Oh, yeah! Mom, I have to call Romen back." I said. She didn't answer. She just hung up. I didn't care though. She only did that when she was really sad or angry. I push the call button on Romen's name on the screen of my phone.

I heard it ring.

"Hello?" Romen again. Score, Romen: 2, Me: 0 I was actually thinking it was going to be his wife this time.

"Hey, I just got off the plane. Could you possibly come pick me up now?" I asked in the most polite way I could muster up. I was trying to be a lot like dad from the stories that mom told me about him.

"Huh?...Oh, yes! I'm on my way now. I'll be there. What do you look like?" He asked. I smile.

"Don't worry, You can't miss me." I say and hang up before he could ask another question.

-o-

I waited for an hour or two...maybe it was three hours but anyway, a black car pulls up and a middle aged man steps out of the car and looks around. Then he spots me on the bench and looks astonished. I stand up so he could see me better. He walks up to me and grips my shoulders.

"You look so much like Niko! My cousin I mean." He said and looks me over, his hands gripped my arms.

I smiled. "Mom always said I looked like my dad...Are you Romen?" I ask. He looks at me and nearly jumps up in excitement.

"Yes. I am Romen. Not many people knew your father. And not many people look like him." He said and laughed.

Romen spotted my suitcase by my feet. He grabs it and walks to his car.

"Well, c'mon! You won't get to the house by just standing there." He yells to me when he noticed I wasn't following him.

I walked over to him and he put my suitcase in the trunk. He got in the drivers seat and I got in the passenger seat. I buckled and he drove away.


End file.
